


Move In With Me

by hopeduckling13



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 6x03, F/M, The Charming Family, The Other Shoe, queen jane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9812957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeduckling13/pseuds/hopeduckling13
Summary: It's a one-shot set after 6x03 The Other Shoe in which Emma tells her family, that Killian is moving in with her. (Since it never happened in the show, which is rude)





	

I was still thrilled because Killian agreed to move in with me. I mean i knew he would say yes. It was his idea after all. But that doesn't make it less magical and amazing.

 

  
Iwas looking forward to it even though I know our time is limited because of my inevitable death. But Archie is right. My dark future shouldn't keep me from living my life now and I should do what makes me happy. Being with Killian makes me more than happy and I want to spend as much time with him as possible.

 

  
The only thing that makes me want to back out is also Killian though. I could be selfless and let him go, so that the pain of losing me wouldn't be so big. He already lost many people. They always let him down and I will too. I don't have a choice. I can't change my fate. I cant change being the Savior.

 

  
It's all so unfair. I never asked for any of this. I never wanted to bethe Savior. But fate is cruel and there is no such thing as happy endings. If there would be I wouldn't have to die so soon. I would be with Killian. We'd grow old together. We would live together for a long time. We'd get married and have kids together. I want all this,but I can never have it because Saviors don't get happy endings.

 

  
All i have are a few weeks, maybe months and I intend to make the best of them.

 

  
I reached my parents apartment. I took a deep breath and went in. My parents were in the kitchen with my little brother, drinking hot cocoa with cinnamon.

 

  
"Emma."My mum said while smiling brightly and coming over to me to hug me tightl. "What are you doing here? Is everything alright?"

 

  
"Yeah,everything's fine." I smiled back at her. "Can't I visit you guys without there being a new crisis?"

 

  
I went over to my dad and hugged him too. After that I kissed my little brother, who was in my dad's arms, on the forehead. David gave him to me. I lifted him up in the air and back into my arms to hug him. He buried his head into my neck and touched my cheek lightly. I gave him another kiss.

 

  
Then I looked over to my parents again. They were smiling brightly and my mum made me a hot cocoa with cinnamon.

 

  
The door opened again and Henry entered the apartment.

 

  
"HI mum. Grandma. Grandpa." He stood next to me and made grimaces towards Neal, who was just looking blankly at him. Henry gave it up and seemed sad because he couldn't make the baby laugh. I ruffled his hair and smiled at him.

 

  
Mum brought another cup of hot cocoa with cinnamon and Henry gladly took it.

 

  
We all stood around the kitchen table with our drinks in a comfortable silence. Now would be a good time to tell them about Killian and me,I decided.

 

  
I got really nervous in a matter of seconds. What if David is overprotective again and tries to kill my pirate? What if Henry isn't happy about it and decides to live with Regina permanently? No! Stop it, Emma! You can do whatever you want and no one should say anything about my decisions because they are mine and not theirs. You can do this!

 

  
"There's something I've been meaning to tell you," They all turned to me,looking puzzled. "Henry, do you remember when you looked for houses in Camelot with Hook?"

 

  
"Yeah.Of course. Operation Light-Swan. I remember. You actually live in both our favorite pick." We smiled brightly at each other.

 

  
"Well it was supposed to be Hook and my house, but then we were both the Dark Ones and I thought it was smart to isolate myself, so that Hook wouldn't figure out what I did." I swallowed. It was hard to talk or even think about that time. It's connected to pain because while I was the Dark Swan, Hook was taken from me multiple times by darkness and by death. I had to go to the underworld to get him back, so that we could have a future together, but now that won't happen because I'm dying.

 

  
"We never really got a chance to move in together, but that will change now." I took a deep breath. "He will move in with me in  a few days."

 

  
I looked at everyone, one by one, taking in their reactions.

 

  
David was trying his best to act casual, but I am a human lie detector. He can't hide his feelings from me. He wasn't really happy about this,but I didn't expect him to be thrilled anyway. He is very overprotective and even though it can be annoying at times, I love him for it. It shows me that he cares about me and that's really important to me since I never had that in my childhood. No ever cared about me or loved me. They all just wanted the money from the fostersystem and for me to let them alone or get rid of me.

 

  
Then I glanced at Henry. He was smiling brightly and giving me a nod of approval.

 

  
"Great. Then we can finally have that movie night, I mentioned to him." I was confused. Which movie night? "I was talking about my favorite sequels and he didn't knew any off them, so I decided we should make a movie night. Just the three of us." I smiled, happy that Henry was okay with Killian and me living together. He's probably the only person that could've changed my mind about this. But he's fine with it, so nothing will have to change.

 

  
I am happy about the development of Henry and Killian's relationship anyway. It makes me happier than anything in the world. My two true loves bonding. I noticed this when I saw them sword fight today.

 

  
After that I looked over to my mum. She was also smiling brightly and grabbed my arm, dragging me to the couch in the living room and asking all kind of questions. I shook my head. She can be far too inquisitive at times and how am I even supposed to answer a hundred questions at once?

 

  
But I will take that time even though I know I don't have much, so I need to make the best off it.

 

  
       

My life may be short, but the last few years were worth living. I have my family and more people that care about me and that was all I ever wanted.


End file.
